Sivatagi madár
by ValentineWiggin10191
Summary: Oneshot about Yeesha's lost years in D'ni, mostly based on EoA. In Hungarian, but I'm already translating it, so soon will be up in English.


\- Sivatagi madár, nem hiányzik az apád?

Elfordítottam a fejem. Kezdtem úgy érezni, hogy elvesztettem az eszemet. Egy szenomar beszél hozzám, és én megesküdnék, hogy tényleg beszél. Nem a gyermek kedves játékáról van szó, amikor felzavarja a vizet, és csacsog a felbukkanó lényekhez... nem, én ettől az állattól tényleg várom a választ. A tanácsadóm és a legjobb barátom egy nyamvadt barlangi hal. Mellesleg a fogadott öcsém is. Fakó, csökevényes szemeik emlékeztettek kicsit a saját népemére, a D'nikéra. Az apáméra. A magány lassan emésztett fel, mióta D'ni romjaiban bolyongva kerestem a megoldást. Tudni akartam... nagy kortyokkal nyeltem az éveket, és szívtam magamba minden elérhető információt, de elvesztettem a kapcsolatot a társadalommal, a világgal. Egyedül voltam. Egyedül azt a két halat kivéve.

Igen... hiányzott az apám. És az anyám is. És a bátyám, Achenar. A szenomar mindig tudta, mire gondolok. Ezért feleltem neki, annak ellenére, hogy minden válasszal egyre őrültebbnek éreztem magamat.

\- De igen. Hiányzik.

\- Nem akarsz vele beszélni?

\- Azt sem tudom, hol van most. Azt sem tudom biztosan, él-e még.

\- Él. Tudod, hogy él.

\- Hol keresném? Tomahnán? Abban a romhalmazban, ami a gyermekkoromból maradt? Vagy Releeshanon, a világon, ahol még soha nem jártam, és ki tu:dja, fogok-e valaha? Vagy...

Megremegtem, ahogy az utolsó lehetőségre gondoltam. Annyira nem is volt lehetetlen. Hová menekülhetett volna? Miután elveszített engem, talán elveszítette anyát is... volt egy hely, ahová eltűnhetett, ahol egyedül lehetett a magányában, a bánatában...

\- Mysten. – fejezte be a szenomar.

\- Oda én nem megyek. Nem vagyok hajlandó...

\- Nem lenne akár ott is jobb, mint itt?

\- Nem. – ráztam a fejem. – Itt még van valami. Egy szilánk az ősi, dicsőséges múltból. D'nit öröknek építették, hogy tovább álljon, mint ameddig lakói élnek. Ez a hely még él.

\- És elveszi az eszedet.

\- Hallgass.

\- Miattam vagy még épelméjű, Yeesha. Nélkülem rég belerokkantál volna a magányba.

\- Szerintem pont te vagy a bizonyíték, hogy megőrültem.

\- Nézz a vízbe. Őrültnek látod magad?

Belenéztem. A szemem, ami körül ott kígyózott a tetoválás, leginkább apáméra hasonlított, fakókék színével... betegesen sápadtnak láttam magam, fekete hajam pedig néhol kiszabadult a kontyból, és az arcomba hullott. Valóban kissé őrültnek néztem ki, de a tekintetem tiszta volt. Tiszta, higgadt, és sima mint a tó vize.

\- Talán félrevezet a látszat.

\- Nem vagy bolond, nővérem. – a tredhal hangja szinte visszhangzott a végtelen, kőboltozatos teremben.

\- Hallgassatok el! Én találom ki, hogy válaszoltok. Ez az egész az én elmém szüleménye...

\- Hiányzik a társaság?

\- Hiányzik Tomahna?

\- Hiányzik a családod?

\- Hiányzik...

\- Hiányzik...

A fülemre tapasztottam a kezem, és lassan elkezdtem dúdolni a D'ni altatót, amit anyám énekelt nekem gyerekként. Mindegy volt, milyen hangos énekkel próbálom elnyomni a társaságomat jelentő két hal hangját, hiszen senki nem volt a barlangban... nem nevettek ki. Táncolhattam volna, kiálthattam volna a világnak, hogy mennyire hibás, mennyire nincs rendben az egész, senkit nem érdekelt volna. A D'ni város üres volt. Illetve, szinte üres. Néha, mielőtt elaludtam, itt K'veeren, apám egykori szobájában, hangokat hallottam. Csipogó, hangokat, és megesküdtem volna, hogy fölém hajol valami. Máskor úgy véltem, kék szempárokat látok mozogni a sötétben, mintha valamilyen csendes szellemlények járnák a halott, néma várost. Elhessegettem a gondolatot, és ugyanazzal magyaráztam, mint amivel beszélgetőpartnereim válaszait. Egészen biztosan megőrültem.

\- Hagyjatok békén! – üvöltöttem a két halnak. – Igen! Igen, nektek milliószor elmondtam, mennyire hiányzik. Hallgassatok el! – egy rövid ideig csend volt. Ide-oda kezdtem járkálni, és bosszúsan belerúgtam egy kavicsba. Tényleg kezd felemészteni a magány. Az ember társas lény... én túl sokáig voltam távol a világtól. – Ae'gurába megyek. – suttogtam, szinte csak magamnak. – Ott... oda kell mennem.

\- Mit keresnél ott? – érdeklődött a szenomar, és én ismét feleltem, mintha emberekhez beszélnék.

\- Könyveket. – suttogtam. – Könyveket... Írnom kell.

\- Mit?

\- Akármit.

Hirtelen milliónyi kép tódult a tudatomba, arról a Korról, amit annyira, de annyira meg akartam írni. Városokat képzeltem el, teli emberekkel, erdőket, madarakkal, akik dalolnak majd... utcazenészeket, festőket, írókat, gyermekeket és felnőtteket, okosakat és ostobákat... embereket, akiknek a hangjára, érintésére annyira vágytam. És innen, a D'ni barlangokból csak egy kiutat láttam, és azt a könyvek kínálták. A szüleim megtanítottak Írni... és most az ujjaimon éreztem a hatalmat, amit kaptam. Soha nem akartam még ennyire tollat és papírt szerezni...

A kikötő felé vettem az irányt, megszaporázva a lépteimet. A barlang ezer szigete közül előszörAe'gurát kerestem fel, a nagy könyvtárral, benne a régi idők még élő, és már halott koraival, és megszámlálhatatlan íratlan könyvvel... de már hosszú ideje nem hagytam el K'veert. Apám is itt élt,és az ő apja, Gehn is. Lehúztam a fejem, ahogy a csónakházba léptem. D'niban semmit nem lehetett elérni evezés nélkül... víz borított szinte mindent, amely nappal narancssárgán ragyogott a planktonoktól, éjszaka pedig fekete volt, ezzel teremtve egyfajta körforgást az örökös félhomály helyett. Ebből a vízből emelkedtek ki a birodalom darabjai.

Beültem az egyik jobb állapotban lévő csónakba, és eloldoztam a kötelet, majd fél kézzel ellöktem magam a parttól.

K'veer és Ae'gura közel voltak egymáshoz, de a rövid úton, a halványan derengő narancs fényben egyre jobban éreztem, hogy kijózanodok. Már nem zúgtak a fülemben a hangok, és a könyvek, az Írás, az emberek gondolata új erőt adva megrészegített... a világ volt tőlem karnyújtásnyira, és csak közelebb került, ahogy újra, és újra a vízbe merítettem az evezőlapátot. Néha a térdemre fektettem, és vártam, hadd sodorjon a magam keltette áramlat, mintha nem is sietnék, mintha nem tett volna megszállottá olyan hirtelen az ötlet, hogy átkelek a könyvtárhoz. Beszívtam a levegőt, és kifújtam, éreztem, ahogy megtelik a tüdőm, majd összepréselődik. A tökéletes csendben hallani véltem saját szívverésem... nem is emlékeztem, bennem mikor volt utoljára ekkora csend. Talán még azelőtt, hogy Sirrus megszállta a tudatomat... mert Achenar halála után már semmi nem volt a régi. Immár hallották, ha segítségért kiáltottam, de pont az volt a baj, hogy rájöttem, nem élhetek úgy, hogy nem tanulok meg félni. Pedig annyira nem akartam félni...

Kikötöztem a csónakot, és kiszálltam, majd leakasztottam a nyakamból a megfelelő kulcsot, és elfordítottam a zárban. Kattanás, és dübörgés, ahogy a nehéz kőajtó nyílni kezdett. Besétáltam, lassan elindulva a polcok között, amikor... amikor észrevettem a földön heverő testet.

Emberé volt, emberé, mint amilyen én vagyok. Idős lehetett már, a haja megőszült, a keze, amiben egy régi, súlyosan károsodott könyvet szorongatott, ráncosodott már, de, nem tudván D'ni-e, vagy valamilyen betolakodó, nem tudtam megbecsülni az életkorát. Az egyik kőpolc megroggyant szerkezete dőlt rá, ezt azonnal meg tudtam állapítani. Kirángattam a törmelék alól, és a mellkasára hajtottam a fejemet, hogy ellenőrizzem, még ver a szíve. Egyben meg is akartam győződni, tényleg élőlény-e vagy csak képzeletem szüleménye, jelenés, amivel saját szenvedésemen próbálok enyhíteni.

Nem jelenés volt. Vert a szíve. Élt.

Abban a pillanatban a gondolataim már nem a könyvek körül forogtak, amikért idejöttem, hanem az idős férfi körül, akit találtam. Nem volt erőm visszavinni K'veerre, hát a könyvtárban próbáltam valahogy elhelyezni. Levettem a kabátomat, és a feje alá gyűrtem, remélve, hogy valamennyit segít. Lehúztam róla is a köpenyt, és betakartam vele... öltözködése alapján lehetett D'ni... de nem voltam benne biztos, és nem akartam feltételezésekbe bocsátkozni. Akárki is, ember. Ez a legfontosabb... ember.

Órákig vártam, hogy felébredjen. Nem voltam gyógyító, mint a dédnagyanyám, hát inkább csak könyörögtem a Teremtőnek, hogy ne legyenek túl súlyosak a sérülései, hogy túlélhesse... nem úgy festett, mint egy haldokló, egyenletesen lélegzett, hát reménykedtem. Ahogy odakint elhalványult a nagy D'ni tó ragyogása én is kezdtem elálmosodni. Elnehezültek a szemhéjaim, és úgy éreztem, képtelen vagyok tovább talpon maradni. Nem voltam hajlandó leülni, tartva attól, hogy az ólmos fáradtság erőt vesz rajtam, és elalszom. Járkálni kezdtem, és átfésültem a könyveket, amiket találtam. Később már hangosan olvastam fel a tartalmukat, hogy így tartsam magam ébren. A végére már abban sem voltam biztos, mi hagyja el a számat.

A férfi ekkor ébredt fel. Az erő azonnal visszatért a tagjaimba, az álmosság pedig mintha eltűnt volna. Tudnom kellett ki ő, tudnom kellett, honnan jött, mit keres D'ni-ban... mindent tudnom kellett. Lassan felkönyökölt, és körbenézett... fakó szemeiről azonnal tudtam, hogy a népemből, apám népéből való. Zavartan nézett körbe, és a tekintete megállapodott rajtam.

\- Ki vagy te? – kérdezte. Hirtelen nem tudtam mit felelni. Olyan régen voltam távol az emberektől, hallani, hogy valaki beszél hozzám, valaki, aki nem a barlangi tóban úszkáló halak közül való, megdöbbentő, lenyűgöző volt. A hangok új életet adtak, mint ahogy D'ninak is új életet adott egykor túlélő örököseinek érkezése. – Ki vagy te? – ismételte.

\- A nevem Yeesha. – feleltem.

\- Mi történt?

\- Megsérültél. – feleltem. – Itt találtam rád.

\- Ae'gura... – suttogta, körbetekintve a teremben. – Azt hittem, innen utat találok a népemhez. Elvesztek... – ismét rám nézett. – Honnan való vagy, Sivatagi madár? – megremegtem. Csak apám szólított sivatagi madárnak. Más nem ismerhette ezt a nevem.

\- Honnan tudod...

\- A nyakadban. – mutatott a szimbólumra. – A sivatagi madár jelképe. Akárhol felismerem. – bólintottam. Megnyugtató volt tudni, hogy nem a gondolataimat látja, és ezért hív így. Bár ennyi idő után, ha azt mondja, a fejemből olvasta ki, azt is elhiszem.

\- D'ni vagyok. – feleltem, felállva mellőle. – Vérem szerint csupán részben, de D'ni módon neveltek.

A férfi fakó szemei fürkészőn meredtek rám, majd kezet nyújtott.

\- Calam vagyok. – mosolygott rám. – D'ni, akárcsak te.

Esetlenül megráztam a kezét. Nem tudtam ki ő. Nem tudtam, mit keres itt. Nem tudtam róla semmit. De ember volt. Csak ez számított... ember.

És ahogy a kivágott fa újra kihajt, úgy én is érezni kezdtem, hogy új életre kelek, és megint növekedni kezdek.


End file.
